Oh How I Wish
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: Okay only Duo is in here with the senshi but I might add the other gundam boi in...But one thing is sure this is a Usagi/Duo!! Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Oh How I Wish  
  
Author: Dream Tenshi aka Black Angel  
  
Pairing: Duo/Usagi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all! I know that what your thinking. You're saying "Dream Tenshi, another one?" Well, I can't help it. I'm good at writing the beginning so much cause it's fun, but I'm bad at finishing it. Okay I'll get straight to the point...I want someone to help me. Okay here's a new one. Right now it's March 19,2002, 3:26 A.M. That's early...better get started.  
  
As I watch the people running with joy, cheering with happiness, while I left alone in the dark sitting in a throne chair. All I see are souls swimming screaming of fears. I sighed as I keep looking at the peoples filled with laugher. Then I caught the sigh of one girl that's eyes is not filled with happiness, but instead it is filled with pain even though the tears was there I almost thought it was a Tenshi from heavens. With the beautiful hair that is brighter then the sun that is up in two balls and the rest fell down with stream of blonde hair.  
  
'Oh, how I want to go up there and hug her saying it's alright and smooth her, but I can't. You know why? It's because I'm Shinigami, god of death. I am supposed to stay here in the place you mortals call hell, but there is something about her, which is so familiar. 'Shinigami thought. Then something caught the god of death eyes. There were eight figures but one caught his eyes.  
  
"Why? Why Mamoru? Why do you have to die? (Thought that I am going to make Mamoru betray her.) I thought you were supposed to come back like the senshi, but you didn't. I feel so alone like there's nothing in the world can bring me out of this darkness," Usagi whispered. She then looked at the sky and saw the sun is going down. She got up and started to walk the path of her home.  
  
  
  
In the corner stood eight figures, all girls with sad expression on their face.  
  
"I guess Usagi is not taking the case of Mamoru-sama well," the girl with black hair and violet eyes said.  
  
"But why Mamoru-sama didn't come back like us, Setsuna-sama?" asked the brown hair with green eyes.  
  
"For once, I don't know," Setsuna, answered.  
  
"Koneko don't need this, she's suppose to be with the prince. She suppose to be Neo-Queen Serenity and Mamoru-sama suppose to be by her side just like when we saw the future," the one with dirty blonde hair that looked like a guy but isn't.  
  
"Well, not really," the littlest one said.  
  
"Wha?" Everyone said except for Setsuna.  
  
"What Hotaru-chan meant is that Serenity-hime can pick anyone to the King. And Chiba-Usa will always be born but she will look and act different," Setsuna stated.  
  
"So Usa-chan, can pick anyone in the world she wants?" the one with blonde hair and have a bow on in her hair asked.  
  
"Hai, Minako-chan," Hotaru answered.  
  
"I just hope she be happy with whoever she pick," the teal hair answered and as she snuggle against Haruka.  
  
"All of us do," the one with blue hair, answered.  
  
Everyone turned and walked away except for Rei and Hotaru.  
  
"I hope she picks the right one," Rei pleaded.  
  
"Me too," Hotaru said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Usagi yelled expecting some yelling back but there was none. Usagi walked to the kitchen and found a note on the table. The note said,  
  
Dear Bunny,  
  
You must have forgotten that your father and I went to our honeymoon and Sammy is staying at a friend place.... So be safe k?  
  
Love Always,  
  
Mom  
  
"I forgot all about it...guess I'll be alone for the whole week. Good thing there's no school this whole two weeks. I can relax and think nothing this whole week. No school..no worries...no Mamo-chan to think of and no Luna to say things to me! But still I'm lonely nobody to talk to," as she said walking up the stairs to her room. When she reach the room she change her school clothes into black short showing off her long legs and white tank top. She went to her bed and fell in to deep sleep.  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
"Usako...." somebody whispered.  
  
"Huh? Who is it?" Usagi asked looking though the thick fog. Then as if it was magic the fog disappear in to thin air and revealed Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed out running to his arms. Mamoru welcome her.  
  
"I miss you so much Usako," Mamoru said husky.  
  
"I miss you so much to Mamo-chan," Usagi said while she was crying of joy. "I thought I would never see you again."  
  
Mamoru pulled her to look at his eyes. 'It's now or never.' "Usako? I need to tell you something. The reason you are here is because.... I...have to say ......good bye to you."  
  
Usagi was so happy until she heard the word good bye. "Why? Why Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Because I am dead...the god of death give me one chance to speak to you and that's it. Kind of like to say my good bye. When everyone dies we will be reborn again and live our lives together but faith have done something to not make us destiny together. I will wait for you. But till then I want you to look for some else because I don't you miserable. Please understand me, love. I love you so much and always will," Mamoru said with such sadness in his eyes while cupping his beloved chin. "You are the best thing that ever happen to me Usako. Good bye my love and I will never forget you ...Usako... Usagi.... my love.... my princess," as Mamoru started to fade.  
  
"Wait! Mamo-chan! Come back!!!" Usagi screamed while running to Mamoru faded figure.  
  
~*End*~  
  
"Mamo-chan!!!!" Usagi yelled in pain. Not the pain we have when we have a cut but the pain of heartbreak. The pain which some body have twist your heart or somebody took a hammer your heart making it to little pieces not able to put it back together.  
  
She lay back down on the bed and started to cry herself to sleep almost breaking everyone's heart as well if they listen to her cry of pain. But people are listening to her. Neither Usagi nor anyone can see them unless they reveal themselves. The people do not live on earth but on heaven. The humans called them Gods and Goddess.  
  
~*~Heaven~*~  
  
"Somebody do something about that," the male with blue hair like the ocean, "I do not want her to cry of pain, Aphrodite please do something about it," he pleaded.  
  
"I wish I can Poseidon but only if Zeus will let me," the female named Aphrodite said as she looked up the throne to see Zeus.  
  
"We shouldn't change what Faith have made," Zeus said in his all mighty voice.  
  
"But what if it was you daughter, Zeus? Princess Makoto?" Athena asked.  
  
"Then that would be a different story," Zeus said.  
  
"No it isn't. This is Selene daughter we're talking about. The girl who have saved the world many times. Also she is a demi-goddess. Apart of us. She has done so much for my world. This is Makoto's best friend. You do not want her to be sad.... would you?" Gaea said with bravery.  
  
"I guess not.... fine then Selene?" Zeus requested.  
  
"Yes, Zeus?" Said the lady sitting in the corner of the room looking at the ball, which was an image of Usagi.  
  
"You are aloud to make your daughter happy," Zeus said.  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" said a man in a cloak hiding his face and holding a glaive.  
  
"What is it, Shinigami?" Zeus asks his nephew. (Okay let's just think Hades is like um...on vacation)  
  
"May I try to make Serenity happy?" Shinigami asked.  
  
"And why is that?" Zeus asked.  
  
"Because I use to play with Serenity when I was little. And I don't want her to be sad," Shinigami said sadly but then was hard again. Nobody notice except for the god and goddess of love. (It's *look at the clock* 3:49 A.M)  
  
"That's a reasonable answer so go ahead. You may have the help of any god or goddess to help you," Zeus said.  
  
"Thank you," Duo said. Duo then disappears with a poof.  
  
'I think someone got a little crush on someone else.' Aphrodite said in her mind. She then takes a glance at her son, Eros (Cupid) and they both knew what they both have to do. Aphrodite and Eros bowed and disappear. Aphrodite with much different kind of flower and Eros with hearts. Both knowing what kind of mission to for filled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Morning came  
  
Usagi woke up feeling kind of sick. She checked the clock and saw in the red light said 8:03 P.M.  
  
'That's early...guess I'll go to the arcade,' she thought.  
  
Usagi started to go to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she was done she went to her room and started to brush her long sunny hair slowly not wanting to damage it or cause split ends. Twenty minutes later she finish and went to her closet and search for something to wear. She took out a pink shirt with a bunny on it with white shorts and put the clothes on she went out walking with her eyes closed before she knew it she was almost kissing the sidewalk. A pair of arm pulled her up and asked her, "are you okay, miss?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine," Usagi said brushing all the little rocks off her and looked up and almost her eyes widen. 'There is a hot guy in front of me.'  
  
"Is there something wrong, miss?" the guy asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh...nothing's wrong," Usagi said startled.  
  
"I'm sorry for bumping into you I was looking for a arcade but I couldn't find one," he said nicely.  
  
"Oh I was going there anyways why don't you come with me?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"Okay...my name is Maxwell, Duo Maxwell" Duo introduce.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino," Usagi said holding out her hand expecting a handshake but instead it was a kiss on the hand. Usagi blushed and when Duo looked up he smiled.  
  
"Um..Let's go then," Usagi said. They started to walk the path to the arcade.  
  
"Hi Usa-chan!" shouted the guy with dirty blonde hair that's in the twenty with a broom in his hand sweeping the sidewalk and wearing an apron.  
  
"Hello Andrew-kun (*yawn* I forgot his Japanese name..Gomen!)," Usagi said.  
  
Andrew thought something is up cause she's always happy but ever since last four weeks she stopped and started to be sad and gloomy.  
  
"Who's your friend there, Usagi-chan?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Oh..gomen for not introducing him.... his name is Duo Maxwell. He was looking for an arcade.  
  
"Welcome! Crown is the best arcade in the world! Well, that's what Usa-chan says. By the way my name is Andrew," Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Andrew-san," Duo said with a smile.  
  
Usagi, Duo and Andrew walked in to the arcade.  
  
"What would you guys want?" Andrew asked.  
  
"The usual, please," Usagi said.  
  
"Coke, please," Duo said.  
  
Usagi started to look around the place hoping to find a raven black hair, blue eyes wearing a green jacket with a black shirt inside match with blue jeans but she didn't see the person she was looking for.  
  
"Usagi-san?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai? And onegai call me Usa-chan or Usagi-chan," Usagi answered.  
  
"Do you want to race?" Duo said pointing to the car racing game.  
  
"Okay," Usagi said.  
  
They went to go race. Then like ten minute.  
  
"I won!" Usagi screamed. Everyone inside the arcade stops what they are doing and looked at Usagi weirdly. Usagi sat back down and blushed.  
  
'I guess Serenity forgot about Endymion-san already.' Duo thought and chuckled a little. "Since you won what should I get for you?" Duo asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Um....I want milkshake, onegai," Usagi asked politely.  
  
~*~*~Later*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you for spending the time with me, Usagi-chan," Duo said.  
  
"Your welcome," Usagi said with a little bow.  
  
"I got to go back to home," Duo said, "bye!" while he was running to his apartment.  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"Usa-chan?" A female asked.  
  
"Yes, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Whom are you waving to?" Rei asked.  
  
"A guy I met."  
  
"Oh," Rei said. 'How come that boy feels familiar?'  
  
"Rei-chan, I'm going to go home," Usagi said.  
  
"Alright," Rei said, "good bye."  
  
"Ja ne!" Usagi headed to her house.  
  
Rei still stood there watching Usagi go home.  
  
" I better asked the fire to see if he might be the new enemy," Rei mumble under her breathe.  
  
Unknown to her Duo was watching her from the top of a building.  
  
'Damn, the senshi of fire is on to me. Better do something about it before she see know what's going on.' Duo said before he disappears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~  
  
Cliffhanger: Well, how was it? Does it suck? Please R/R  
  
Done at March 24,2002 at 7:55 PM. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Knight

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Title: Oh How I Wish  
  
Author: Dream Tenshi  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Pairing: Usagi/Duo  
  
Started: March 26,2001 8:09 P.M  
  
Ended:  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…even though I want to but Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing will never ever belong to me. There you happy!! You annoying lawyers!!  
  
Lawyers: As ever could be! And they turned to leave.  
  
Here's a new one! Thank you for all the people that review! I was very happy, even though I didn't get a lot but hey! At least I got something! Here's a poem I wrote that relate to the story.  
  
Everyone think you are alright even if you put a fake smile.  
  
That's what you want everyone thinks…but except for one person… yourself.  
  
You can never lie to yourself since your heart knows.  
  
You say you are all right….But your heart betrays you already.  
  
You miss him everyone knows but when you sleep at night you cry out his name.  
  
You love him…you miss him..you need him..nobody can live without their loves even though they try.  
  
But one thing is sure your love wants you to have trust in yourself and find another to make you happy.  
  
Find him!  
  
Make yourself happy as well as him!  
  
-Dream Tenshi aka Kitty  
  
This is mostly about Mamoru and Usagi but even if I don't like Mamoru I just feel like not making him the bad guy for once. Hey! At least he died in this so you know. No bashing in this story.  
  
Audience: Damn! Oh well, guess time to leave.  
  
No! No! But even if there is no bashing the story is still good! But I might think of putting Relena to have fun with! Have fun reading!! Remember to Read and Review please! And ten reviews to update the story!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
As soon as Usagi got home; she went straight to her room and into her drawer to get out her diary.  
  
When she finishes writing it she went to the kitchen and got something to eat.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
Today I met a cute boy! He's so cute and hot! His name is Duo Maxwell. He's new to Tokyo. If you're thinking that I forgot Mamo- chan….your way, way wrong. I never did forget about him it just that I…put him in the back of my mind and hang out like it was when he was alive. But there is something about Duo…he seems familiar but I just don't know how. Like I know him before…he's new so he can't be someone from the school. Maybe it's from the past, like the Silver Millennium. But he has an aura…the same kind as Hotaru. I know that everyone is worry about me. It just that I can never forget him…my soulmate..my first love..my true love..Mamo-chan. I love him so much but he said in his dreams to forget him. I can never do that even if I try. I love him for what he is but not for how he look. I'll try diary..but I just hope I can…  
  
Love,  
  
Usagi Serenity Tsukino  
  
  
  
~^~Next day^~^~^~  
  
Usagi was a little happier then yesterday. She was hoping to see him…Duo.  
  
I wonder if I'm gonna see him at Crown's? Usagi thought.  
  
She walked in the Crown's and was greeted by Andrew.  
  
"Hey Usagi!"  
  
"Hi Andrew!"  
  
Andrew came up and hugs Usagi.  
  
"Are you okay?" Andrew whisper to Usagi.  
  
"Of course!" Usagi whispered back.  
  
"Well, Rei-chan and the others are over by the window booth."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Usagi walked over to the booth Andrew said that her protectors or her friends were sitting.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi said in her best cheerful face.  
  
"Hi Usagi!" said the girl with blue hair who is behind the book that's in front of her.  
  
"Stop reading, Ami! Have some fun! And hey Usa-chan!" Said a beautiful Miko.  
  
"But I'm behind like two chapters, Rei!" Ami stated.  
  
Everyone sweat drop but Ami.  
  
"Hi Mako-chan and Mina-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully to the senshi of Jupiter and the senshi of Venus.  
  
"Hi Usagi-chan!" Makoto and Mina said together.  
  
Then the door opened and Duo came in.  
  
"Duo-kun!" Usagi called out.  
  
Duo turned her way and gives a smile and walked her way.  
  
"Hi Usagi," Duo said and notice Usagi's friends and gave a 100 watts smile, "why hello ladies."  
  
"Hello," the inner senshi said shyly.  
  
Usagi suddenly started to boil until she stopped herself.  
  
'What am I doing? Why do I feel like I'm jealous? Over my friends for Duo, just because he gave him that smile?'  
  
"Usagi, are you ok?" Ami asked Usagi with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Umm yeah sorry," Usagi said.  
  
Ami was about to speak but was interrupted by the television giving in the news.  
  
"Right now in the park where I am is where some of the Sailor Senshi fighting. Where are the other senshi?" the lady asked.  
  
Behind her was Sailor Uranus launching her attack into the yoma and Sailor Saturn holding her glaive to create a shield when the yoma launch back Sailor Uranus attack. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto both began to attack the yoma with their power but did the same and were reverse to hit them and both the senshi of deep sea and senshi of time both had to jump in order not to get hit.  
  
Usagi and the rest of the ladies at the table both stood up and made up a lame excuse and left.  
  
"Man, this happens all the time," Andrew said before walking back to the counter.  
  
Why is a yoma doing here? Is there more evil? They might need my help. Duo thought before disappearing like he was never there in the first place and nobody notice.  
  
"I wonder what that caught their attention?" Andrew asked and turned to see Duo not there and Andrew look around to search for a braided brown hair boy but didn't see him. Andrew blinked and just went back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
The girls transform and got to the park. The place was looking bad and some of the Outer was in bad condition, mainly Neptune.  
  
Mars and Jupiter both called out their attack.  
  
"Noooooo!!" Neptune screamed as try to get up but couldn't.  
  
The attack flew toward the yoma but the yoma did a reverse and head straight for the senshi. They all had to jump out of the way.  
  
"Be careful! Whatever we fire at the yoma it can do a reverse and go straight toward us," Saturn said warningly.  
  
"Mercury, check for its weakness!" The senshi of the moon commanded.  
  
Mercury did what was told and started to type away in her mini computer.  
  
Mercury eyes widened when she saw the result in her mini-computer. She kept typing but the answer was the same there was no weakness in this yoma.  
  
"There's no weakness! We're not strong enough! Not even the Silver Crystal can destroy it!" Mercury yelled to her allies.  
  
"What?" The senshi yelled out.  
  
Behind the tree there was a shadow that had light around him and was dressed in all black with a scythe in his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Of course, that yoma have no weakness! This is one of the strongest creatures back in the centuries! I must of not notice when that yoma escapee me when I walked through that portal. Duo thought.  
  
Duo closed his eyes and black/purple aura started to surrounded him and when the black/purple aura then burst and Duo was dressed all black with his scythe in his hand.  
  
The son of Saturn then jumped from where he was and use his scythe to slash it. The senshi looked at him surprised. Sailor Saturn looked at him with eyes widens.  
  
Duo then uses his scythe to make the sign of the Saturn and it opened up a portal, which is dark and eerie, and it sucked the yoma in.  
  
Duo was about to leave but Sailor Uranus voice told him to stop.  
  
Duo turned around to look at the senshi who was getting up, supporting each other.  
  
"Who are you?" The senshi of water and wisdom asked.  
  
"I am.. Dark Knight," Duo answered.  
  
Sailor Saturn then ran up to Dark Knight and said in her innocent ten year old child voice,  
  
"Thank you," Sailor Saturn said and in her whispered, voice," my brother."  
  
Dark Knight looked at her little sister and smiled before jumped away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger: Is it good? Sorry if it is short. I am trying to get all my stories uploaded as fast as I can but please review!  
  
  
  
Dream Tenshi 


End file.
